


Wake Up

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, listen hilary duffs wake up is Important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Let’s go to the movies,” Taemin murmurs. “Let’s see some shitty movie and then have midnight McDonald’s.”tumblr





	Wake Up

Jonghyun is spared from watching his seventeenth knitting video in a row when Taemin shifts in his lap. He steadies the pillow in Taemin’s lap so his laptop doesn’t fall, thankful for the distraction. He couldn’t stop watching the tutorials and he was starting to feel sad that he didn’t have any yarn.

“Mmm,” Taemin hums, a sleepy little noise, wiggling to get more comfortable against Jonghyun’s chest. He flaps a hand around weakly for a pillow, locating one against Jonghyun’s hip and nabbing it to put it on Jonghyun’s shoulder instead. His sleepy little head falls against it next, mussed blonde hair spreading out over it. “Morning,” he smiles, poking Jonghyun’s cheek. Jonghyun cocks a brow, tugging out his headphones.

“It’s almost nine at night,” he says. He moves his hands from his laptop to wrap around Taemin’s waist, and takes Taemin’s newly awakened state as an opportunity to wiggle his legs more apart under him. They were starting to fall asleep with how little he’d been moving to not wake him. Taemin blinks blearily, tired smile not slipping from his features as he lowers his hand to Jonghyun’s laptop to squint at the time and date in the corner.

“Hmm,” he hums. “So it is.” He turns so he can sling his arm around Jonghyun’s neck and nose against his cheek. “Wanna go somewhere?”

Somewhere where?” Jonghyun asks. He’s not really in a clubbing kind of mood, and it’s not like any of their friends are gonna let them just waltz in in the middle of the night. Taemin shrugs.

“London, Paris, maybe Tokyo…” he murmurs. “There’s something going on anywhere we go tonight.” He snickers and Jonghyun frowns for a moment, thinking that maybe Taemin isn’t as awake as he seems--none of those cities are even in their country--before he realizes, and smothers a laugh in his hand.

“Is that Hilary Duff?” he asks, and Taemin’s smile grows.

“Wake up, wake up, on a Saturday night,” he sings sleepily. He looks more ready to fall back asleep than wake up, if Jonghyun’s being honest. He rolls his eyes fondly.

“It’s a Monday night, bae,” he points out. Taemin lifts his hand daintily from Jonghyun’s shoulder, and then gracelessly flops it on top of his face. His ring finger comes a millimeter away from poking Jonghyun in the eye.

“Shhhh,” he whispers. “Atmosphere.” Jonghyun doesn’t think he’ll ever come close to understanding what Taemin meant there. He grins, sticking out his tongue and laving spit over Taemin’s palm. Taemin snatches his hand back with a little squeak and a pout. “And besides,” he mumbles. “Think of how not crowded everywhere will be since it’s only a metaphorical Saturday.”

Jonghyun doesn’t think that that’s what “metaphorical” means either, but Taemin’s the literature major here, so. He wiggles his fingers against Taemin’s tummy, not enough to tickle, but enough to make him giggle quietly anyway.

“Where do you wanna go, then?” he asks. Taemin hums, blinking open his eyes again. He reaches down to tap Jonghyun’s laptop awake.

“Let’s go to the movies,” he murmurs. “Let’s see some shitty movie and then have midnight McDonald’s.” He finds the showtimes for their theatre and lifts the laptop up weakly for Jonghyun to take. Jonghyun takes it, and then puts it back onto the pillow in Taemin’s lap where it’s been this whole time. That sounds nice. He’d be okay with that.

“Sure,” he says easily. Taemin makes a happy little noise, pats Jonghyun’s wrist, and then picks up his laptop again. This time, when Jonghyun takes it, Taemin actually makes a move to get up and off of the couch. Oh. “You gonna go get ready?” he asks. Taemin nods, rubbing his hands over his face with a yawn.

“Would it be weird if I made coffee this late?” he asks. He answers himself a second later: “Yeah, probably. I’ll just wash my face or something.” He shuffles off towards the bathroom, only stumbling a little bit on the corner of the wall. Jonghyun smiles after him before he turns back to check the movie times. Taemin comes back a few minutes later, fresh and much more awake than before, and slips his arms over Jonghyun’s shoulders. “Find a movie?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun says. There’s two or three promising looking ones that they should be in time for. They’ll figure it out on the way there. “And, um,” he says as he closes all of his other tabs, “Do you think the craft store would be open this late? I want yarn.”


End file.
